


Efecto espejo

by Izraill



Category: K-On!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dimension Travel, Gen, Genderbending, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Universe, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izraill/pseuds/Izraill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un gran caos transdimensional es provocado cuando las chicas encuentran un espejo que les abre las puertas a otra dimensión donde ellas son... ¿chicos? Ahora tienen que salvar no solo su mundo, también otros mundos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Efecto espejo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: K-ON! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Kakifly.

\- ,-,- Instituto femenino Sakuragaoka, Viernes, 5:00pm -,-,-

.- ¿Ya podemos irnos? .- Preguntó Ritsu a Mio.- Estoy aburrida.

.- No, debemos esperar a Sawako-sensei.- Contestó Mio

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Dijo que podría necesitar nuestra ayuda.

.- Como sea.- dijó mientras miraba su taza vacía.- Mugi, más té…- su amiga no respondió.- ¡Mugi, más té!- De nuevo, no hubo respuesta.- ¡Mugi!

Mugi estaba perdida en alguna de sus fantasías yuri causadas por ver a Yui abrazar a Azusa.

.- Yui, suéltala para que Mugi vuelva a la realidad.- Dijo Ritsu.

.- Pero quiero abrazar a Azu-nyan.- Respondió Yui mientras se aferraba más a la pelinegra.

.- Yui-senpai, déjame.- Azusa seguía forcejeando para separarse de Yui.

.- Pero el nekomimi te hace ver tan kawaii.

.- ¿!Nekomimi!- Tocó su cabeza y sintió unas orejas de gato. Las quitó y miró a la castaña.- ¿Cuándo?

.- Cuando entraste al salón de música.- Contestó Yui. Azusa la alejo de ella e instantáneamente Mugi salió de su fantasía.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Mugi volviendo a la realidad.

.-No estoy segura pero diría que estabas imaginando a Yui violando a Azusa.- Dijo Ritsu causando que Mugi se sonrojase.- Jeje, solo bromeo. Sírveme más té.

.-No le sirvas, Mugi, olvidó la palabra mágica.- Dijo Mio deteniendo a la rubia antes de que sirviera el té de Ritsu.

Ritsu suspiró molesta.- Más té por favor.- Mugi le sirvió té y comenzó a beberlo cuando sonó la bocina de un auto frente a la escuela. Yui fue corriendo a la ventana donde vio a Sawako llamándolas.

.- Creo que Sawa-chan quiere que bajemos.- Dijo Yui aún asomándose por la ventana.

.- Vamos.- Dijó Ritsu que rápidamente terminó su té, y bajó con las demás detrás de ella.

Una vez abajo se encontraron con Sawako.- Chicas, necesito su ayuda para cargar esto al salón del club.- Dijo la sensei y señaló un gran espejo en el asiento trasero de su auto.

.- ¿Por qué querríamos algo así en el club?- Preguntó Ritsu. Inspeccionó el espejo, era como del tamaño de una persona y debía pesar una tonelada, su marco verde estaba muy bien decorado. El espejo parecía muy costoso.- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? Se ve muy caro ¿Acaso lo robaste?

.- ¡Claro que no lo robé!- Contestó Sawako enojada.- Estaba ayudando a Norimi a limpiar su ático cuando encontramos esto y me lo regaló. Pero en mi apartamento no hay lugar y pensé que se vería bien en el club.

.- Bueno…- Dijo Ritsu y comenzó a jalar el espejo para sacarlo del auto, era tan pesado que no podía moverlo.- ¿A qué esperan? Ayúdenme.- El resto de las chicas se acerco y tomaron el espejo. Pero ni siquiera con la ayuda de la sensei pudieron moverlo.

.- ¿Necesitan ayuda?- Escucharon una voz detrás de ellas, cuando voltearon vieron que Ui estaba parada tras ellas con Jun a su lado.

.- ¿Ui? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Yui algo sorprendida de que su hermana estuviera en la escuela.

.- Jun me pidió ayuda en el club de Jazz.

.- Entonces… ¿Necesitan ayuda?- Comentó Jun viendo el espejo.

.- Por favor, esto es muy pesado.- Dijo Yui señalando el espejo.

Ahora, con 8 chicas, pudieron llevar el espejo al salón del club.

.- Pues… creo que eso es todo" Dijo Mio mientras dejaban el espejo en el salón.

Las chicas se prepararon para irse cuando notaron que cierta guitarrista no venía con ellas.

.- Yui, ¿qué haces?- Preguntó Azusa cuando vio que Yui no las seguía.

.- Estoy viendo el espejo.- Contestó Yui inclinada hacia el espejo mirándolo con curiosidad.

.- Solo es un espejo, no tiene nada de interesante.- Le dijo Azusa.

.- Pero se ve tan genial.- Dijo Yui mientras comenzaba a picar el espejo con su dedo en varios lugares en el cristal y el marco.

De repente, el espejo comenzó a vibrar fuertemente.

.- Waaaa. ¿Qué está pasando?- Gritó Yui y yetrocedió instintivamente.

.- ¿Q-Que hiciste?- Preguntó Mio totalmente aterrada.

.- No he hecho nada.

Entonces, el vidrio del espejo se puso de un color amarillo brillante.

.- ¡Pues no parece que no hayas hecho nada!- Gritó Ritsu al ver el espejo.

El espejo dejó de vibrar, las chicas se sentaron en el suelo viendo el espejo, que aún brillaba de color amarillo.

.- Esto es emocionante.- Dijo Mugi

.- Seguro que si.- Agregó Yui.

.- ¿Emocionante? Es aterrador.- Las contradijo Mio.

.- ¿Qué pasará si lo toco?- Se preguntó Yui y comenzó a acercarse al espejo.

.- ¿¡Estás loca!- Gritó Mio asustada.- Puede ser peligroso.

.- Supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo Yui y volvió a sentarse.

-,-,- Salón de música del instituto masculino Sakuragaoka (¿Otra dimensión?), viernes, 5:30pm -,-,-

Siete adolescentes y un hombre mayor que ellos estaban sentados viendo un espejo frente a ellos que brillaba de color amarillo.

.- ¿Qué pasará si lo toco?- Dijo un chico castaño de ojos cafés que comenzó a acercarse al espejo.

.- ¿¡Estás loco!- Exclamó notablemente asustado un chico pelinegro de ojos grises. "Puede ser peligroso"

.- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- Dijo despreocupadamente el chico más cercano al espejo, entonces uno de sus dedos toco el espejo e instantáneamente fue absorbido por él.

.- ¡Yuki!- Gritó un chico castaño de ojos dorados que saltó hacia el espejo y fue absorbido también.

El espejo comenzó a actuar como aspiradora, succionando a los chicos y sus instrumentos.

-,-,- Salón de música del instituto femenino Sakuragaoka, viernes, 5:32pm -,-,-

El espejo comenzó a vibrar de nuevo asustando a las chicas.

.- ¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó Jun.

Las chicas retrocedieron.

.- No lo sé, pero no puede ser bueno.- Respondió Azusa.

Entonces del espejo salieron 8 chicos con sus instrumentos.

.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó Ritsu asustada.

.- Estaba por preguntar lo mismo.- Le respondió un chico similar a ella.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, el espejo brilló en color verde y desapareció.

.- No tengo idea de que fue eso pero ya no me sorprende.- comentó Ritsu refiriéndose a la desaparición del espejo.- Supongo que lo mejor será presentarnos.- dijo refiriéndose a los chicos.- Soy Tainaka Ritsu.

.- Mi nombre es Tainaka Rikku.- Dijo el chico de ojos dorados frente a ella.

.- ¿Son parientes?- Preguntó Yui sorprendida.

"NO"- Respondieron Ritsu y Rikku simultáneamente. Entonces comenzaron a verse, se parecían mucho, su cabello y sus ojos eran del mismo color, eran de la misma altura y sus uniformes eran similares, ambos sostenían su cabello con una cinta amarilla. Tanta similitud daba miedo.

.- Creo saber qué pasa.- Comentó Rikku.

.- Yo también, pero quiero asegurarme.- Agregó Ritsu.- ¡todos digan su nombre!

.- Hirasawa Yui.

.- Hirasawa Yuki.- Dijo un chico castaño de ojos cafés con un par de clips para el cabello amarillos sosteniendo su flequillo.

.- Kotobuki Tsumugi.

.- Kotobuki Komuji.- Dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules

.-Nakano Azusa

.- Nakano Azuma.- Respondió un pelinegro que tenía el cabello alborotado de una forma que parecía que dos orejas de gato se asomaban de su cabeza.

.- Hirasawa Ui.

Hirasawa Fuji.- Dijo un chico similar a Yuki, la única diferencia notable entre ellos era que Fuji no usaba los clips amarillos en el cabello.

.- Yamanaka Sawako.

.- Yamanaka Sako.- Se presentó un hombre castaño con anteojos.

.- Suzuki Jun.

.- Suzuki John.- Dijo un chico castaño con el cabello alborotado.

Ritsu notó que su amiga no respondía, de hecho, ni siquiera se movía. Estaba completamente paralizada.

.- Se que estás asustada pero es necesario que te presentes.- Dijo Ritsu a su amiga mientras la sacudía ligeramente.

.- A-Akiyama Mio.

.- Hey, voltea.- Dijo Rikku a su amigo que estaba volteando viendo hacia ningún lugar, aparentemente, tratando de ignorar lo que pasaba.- Preséntate.

.- A-Akiyama Mikio.- dijo tímidamente un chico pelinegro de ojos grises antes de volver a mirar hacia otro lado.

.- ¿Ya van a decirnos qué pasa?- Dijo Yui.- Me estoy asustando

.- Pues es muy simple si lo piensas.- Comenzó a explicar Ritsu.- ¿De dónde salieron estos chicos?

.- De un espejo

.-Exacto, eso significa que, de algún modo, ellos son nuestro reflejo, ellos son nosotros.

.- Mas o menos lo que yo pensaba.- Comentó Rikku.

.- Si eso es cierto… ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-

.- Pues…- Comenzó a contar Azuma.- Sako-sensei trajo un espejo al club, entonces Yuki comenzó a jugar con él y el espejo comenzó a hacer cosas raras, cuando el espejo se calmó Yuki lo tocó de nuevo y nos absorbió a todos-

.-Básicamente, estamos aquí por culpa de este cabeza hueca.- Dijo Rikku mientras golpeaba a Yuki en la cabeza.

.- Auch, no es mi culpa, no sabía que esto iba a pasar.

.- No importa de quién es la culpa, importa que haremos ahora.- Dijo Sako mientras separaba a los chicos antes de que comenzaran a pelear.

.- Ustedes piensen en eso. Muji, prepara té para todos.- Dijo Rikku y se sentó en la mesa y tomó una galleta.

.- Ayuda al chico, Mugi, y que sea mucho té.- Dijo Ritsu.- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- se sentó imitando a su 'reflejo'

.- De acuerdo.- Dijeron Mugi y Muji y se dirigieron a preparar el té.

-,-,- Salón de música del instituto femenino Sakuragaoka 6:45pm -,-,-

.- Entonces estamos llegando a la conclusión de que su vida es igual a la nuestra.- Comentó Fuji mientras comía una galleta.

.- Eso creo.- dijo Ui.

.- Pero ahora tenemos un problema.- Habló Mikio

.- Siempre son problemas contigo.- Se quejó Rikku.- ¿Qué sucede?

.- Se hace tarde y no tenemos donde pasar la noche.

.-Es verdad.- Comentó Azuma.- No podemos quedarnos en la escuela, además, no tenemos ropa y nuestros teléfonos no funcionan en este lugar.

.- Mis padres están de viaje casi siempre, así que Ui y yo nos llevaremos a Yuki ya Fuji.- Dijo Yui emocionada.

.- No quiero que seamos una carga.- Dijo Fuji

.- No lo serán, de algún modo es también nuestra culpa que estén aquí.- Dijo Ui

.- Yo diré a mis padres que John es un amigo y lo dejarán quedarse.- Dijo Jun espontáneamente. A este comentario John solo asintió y siguió comiendo.

.- Yo podría disfrazar a Muji y se quedaría en mi casa como un criado.- Dijo Mugi sirviéndose más té.

.- Eso se oye divertido.- Comentó el chico rubio.

.- Mis padres y los de Mio salieron de vacaciones.- Habló Ritsu.- Ella iba a quedarse en mi casa ese tiempo, así que no veo problema en que Mikio y Rikku se nos unan."

Mio vio rápidamente un problema.- Pero Satoshi…

.- Yo controlaré a ese niño así que no te preocupes.- Ritsu interrumpió a Mio.

.- Eso sería genial.- dijo Rikku chocando palmas con Ritsu.

.- Yo no estoy seguro si es buena idea.- Se quejó Mikio mientras bebía té.

.- Es eso o dormir en la calle.- Respondió Rikku.

.-Ya que.- Aceptó el pelinegro algo desanimado.

.- Por cómo van las cosas me tendré que llevar a Azuma.- Dijo azusa.

.- Si te molesta no lo hagas.- Dijo Azuma.

.- No me molesta.- aclaró Azusa.- Sería bueno tener compañía.

.- Lo mismo digo. Oye, llevas un nekomimi desde hace 30 minutos.- comentó Azuma y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Azusa se quitó el accesorio.

.- ¿De nuevo?- Preguntó Azusa enojada dirigiéndose a Yui.

.- No pude evitarlo, además, a tu clon no parece molestarle.- Yui señaló a Azuma.

.- ¿Qué?- Dijo Azuma sorprendido y quito un nekomimi de su cabeza.- ¡Yuki!

.-Vamos, hasta tu sabes que te queda bien.- Dijo Yuki.

.- Parece que a mí no me queda de otra que llevarme a este.- Dijo Sawako señalando a Sako.

.- Yo tampoco estoy feliz de tener que ir contigo.- Se quejó Sako.

.- Pues no vengas conmigo.

.- Eso es lo que quieres, pero no te daré el gusto.

.-Mejor vámonos.- Dijo Mugi.- Pasaremos por el centro comercial por algo de ropa y unos teléfonos para ustedes, yo los pagaré.

.- ¿Estás segura? No tienes que hacerlo.- Dijo Mikio.

.- No te preocupes, no es ningún problema.

Fueron de compras y luego se dirigieron a sus hogares, de algún modo sabían que solo era el principio de una loca aventura que entusiasmaba a algunos y asustaba a otros, pero estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante y ver a donde los llevaría el destino que los había unido.

-,-,- Ubicación desconocida, viernes, 9:00pm -,-,-

.- Tengo reportes de una actividad similar a la del objeto ED-03.- Se oyó decir a una voz femenina.

.- ¿En dónde?- Respondió una voz masculina.

.- En algún lugar de Japón.

.- Realiza una búsqueda y análisis de residuos de la energía liberada por la actividad para obtener una ubicación más aproximada y deducir si debemos registrarlo como el "sexto evento".

.- Ya estoy trabajando en eso.


	2. Nueva vida

\- - Parque, sábado, 10:20am - -

Mugi había llamado a todos para encontrarse en el parque a las 10:00, la mayoría había llegado a la hora acordada, los únicos que faltaban eran los Hirasawa.

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden tardar?- Comentó Ritsu bostezando.- me estoy cansando de esperar.

.- Pues si tomas en cuenta que es fin de semana y que tienen que despertar a Yui DOS VECES, tiene sentido que aún no hayan llegado.- Respondió Azusa.

.- Cierto ¿de quién fue la idea de reunirnos tan temprano?

.- Mía.- Contestó Mugi.- Pensé que debíamos hablar lo más pronto posible, pero no creí que pudiera causar problemas.

.- El problema no es tu culpa, si no la de Yuki y Yui.- Dijo John.

.- Perdón por la tardanza.- Dijo Yuki mientras llegaba junto con Yui, Fuji y Ui.

.- Despertar fue un poco difícil.- Dijo Yui.- Pero eso no importa, ¿Cómo les fue con las "visitas"? porque Yuki y yo la pasamos muy bien.- Comentó sonriente.

\- - Casa Hirasawa, sábado, 1:35am - -

Fuji y Ui salieron de sus habitaciones bastante adormilados y bajaron a la sala, donde vieron a Yui y a Yuki sosteniendo cada uno su guitarra Gibson Les Paul tocando unas cuantas notas y un par tazones de helado medio vacios junto a ellos.

.- ¿Acaso no piensan dormir? Ya es tarde.- Preguntó Ui señalando el reloj de la pared.

.- En un momento.- contestaron ambos sin dejar de tocar.

.- Ahora.- Dijo Fuji en un tono estricto.

.- Solo déjanos terminar de tocar esta canción.- Respondieron Yui y Yuki deteniéndose un momento para tomar una cucharada de helado.

.- Pero solo esta canción.- Dijo Fuji mientras regresaba a su habitación.

.- No se queden despiertos más tiempo, porque tienen que levantarse temprano.- Dijo Ui mientras se retiraba.

.- Aunque lo único que hicieron fue comer helado y tocar la guitarra toda la noche.- Dijo Fuji.- ¿A qué hora se durmieron?

.- Creo que eran las 4:00am o tal vez las 5:00.- Contestó Yuki.

.- Y, ¿cómo les fue a ustedes?- preguntó Ui

.- Pues a mí me fue muy bien.- Dijo Mugi.

\- - Casa Kotobuki, viernes, 7:30pm - -

Mugi estaba sentada en su cama esperando a Muji.

.- ¿Ya estás listo?- Pregunto ella.

.- Si.- Respondió Muji saliendo del baño con un traje de mayordomo puesto. Mugi lo examinó cuidadosamente.- ¿Pasa algo?

.- Si, pero tiene arreglo.- Mugi tomó un peine y jaló todo el pelo de Muji hacia su frente.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

.- Trato de cubrir tus cejas. Al verlas es obvio que eres un Kotobuki.- dijo ella mientras seguía peinando a Muji.- Ya está.- Casi todo el cabello de el chico estaba en su cara, pero al menos cubría sus cejas.

.- Me siento extraño y no puedo ver nada con mi cabello sobre mis ojos.- Respondió él apartando algo de cabello para poder ver.

.- Pues… Podríamos depilarlas…

.- NO.- en ese momento Muji regresó todo su cabello a su cara.

.- Mantener un bajo perfil es más difícil de lo que creí.- dijo Muji.

.- No puede ser más difícil que convivir con alguien así.- Dijo John señalando a Jun.

\- - Casa Suzuki, viernes, 9:30pm - -

John y Jun estaban teniendo una competencia, cada uno con su bajo.

.- ¿Qué tal esto?- Dijo John mientras subía el volumen del amplificador y empezó a tocar un solo con su bajo.

.- Nada mal, pero aún no puedes vencerme.- Jun subió el volumen y tocó un solo más complicado.

.- No me subestimes.- John subió el volumen aún más y tocó lo más complejo que pudo.

.-…- Jun no quiso quedarse atrás y subió el volumen al máximo, tocando al mismo tiempo que el.

Entonces la madre de Jun entró.- ¡Guarden silencio!- Gritó mientras apagaba el amplificador.- Los vecinos se están quejando.

.- Lo sentimos.- Dijeron ambos.

.- Fue tu culpa.- Se quejó Jun.

.- Fue tu idea.- John respondió.

.- Aún así les fue mejor que a nosotros.- Dijo Azusa.

.- ¿A ustedes que les pasó?- Preguntó Ui.

.- Pues creía que mis padres no iban a estar en casa, pero…

\- - Casa Nakano, viernes, 7:05pm - -

Azusa abrió la puerta de su casa y lo primero que vio fueron sus padres.

.- ¡Hola, Azusa!- La saludó su padre luego notó a el chico que la acompañaba.-…

.- Me imagino que este es tu novio.- Comentó la señora Nakano, observando detenidamente a Azuma.- Tienes buen gusto, hija, me recuerda mucho a tu padre cuando era joven.

.- Así que cuando no estamos traes chicos a casa.- Dijo el padre de Azusa.- Supongo que no debería de estar sorprendido, ya estás en edad de hacer esas cosas.

.- No, no.- Dijo Azusa sonrojada- El no es mi novio, es solo un amigo.

.- Así que un amigo… ¿eh? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó el señor.

.- A-Azuma.

.- ¿No tienes apellido?

.- Pues… no, no tengo una familia.

.- Papá, el es nuevo en la ciudad y no tiene donde quedarse y…

.- Y quieres que se quede aquí, ¿verdad?

.- Si, por favor.

.- Pues…- El señor observó a Azuma.- Supongo que no hay problema. Mientras no hagas nada indebido con mi hija.

.- No se preocupe señor, nunca haría algo así.

El padre de Azusa miró fijamente al chico.- Pareces confiable.

.- Bueno, nosotros ya debemos irnos, hasta pronto.- Dijo la madre de Azusa mientras salía de la casa.

.- Cuida bien de mi hija.- Dijo el Señor Nakano antes de retirarse.

.- Ese fue un momento muy incómodo.- Dijo Azusa.

.- Y yo aún creo que aún piensan que soy tu novio.

.- ¿Azu-nyan saliendo con Azu-nyan?- Dijeron Yui y Yuki con una expresión confundida.

.- Nadie está saliendo con nadie.- negó Azuma sonrojado.- Y ¿Qué tal con ustedes?- Preguntó girándose hacia Rikku.

.- Pues, yo diría que no hubo problema.- Respondió Ritsu.

.- Para TI no hubo problema.- Dijo Rikku.

\- - Casa Tainaka, viernes, 7:00pm - -

Ritsu estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Mio la detuvo.

.- Ritsu, me imagino que ya sabes lo que le dirás a Satoshi ¿Verdad?

.- Pues le voy a contar lo que pasó. ¿Qué esperabas?- Contestó Ritsu despreocupada.

.- ¿Esperas que crea que encontramos un espejo que escupió a los chicos mágicamente?

.- Pues… si.- Dijo Ritsu mientras abría la puerta. Satoshi estaba en la sala viendo la televisión. Ritsu hizo una señal a los chicos para que esperaran y ella y Mio entraron primero.

.- Hola Satoshi.- Dijo la castaña.

.- Hola nee-chan.

.- Oye, ¿Crees en las dimensiones alternas?- Preguntó Ritsu.

.- No se ha probado nada, pero puede que existan.- Respondió el niño.

.- Pues yo tengo una prueba.- dijo Ritsu mientras jalaba a los chicos y los ponía frente a ella.- Ellos te explicarán.

.- Espera, ¿Qué?- dijo Rikku confundido.

.- Buena suerte.- Dijo Ritsu mientras ella y Mio subían a su habitación, dejando a Rikku y Mio con Satoshi, que los miraba confundido.

.- Eh… Hola.- Saludó Rikku mientras pensaba en que decir.

.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó Satoshi.

.- Pues.- Mikio habló tratando de estar calmado.- Es una larga historia…

.- Ritsu nos dejó todo a nosotros.- Se quejó Rikku.

.- Y ¿Qué hicieron?- Preguntó Azusa.

.- Pues estuvimos más de dos horas presentándole pruebas hasta que nos creyó.

.- Y cuando nos creyó estuvimos una hora más respondiendo sus preguntas idiotas.- dijo Mikio.

Todos voltearon a ver a los maestros, que eran los únicos que aún no habían dicho nada.

.- No esperen una gran historia.- dijo Sawako.- No hubo más problema que las miradas de los vecinos por llevar un hombre a mi apartamento.- entonces se giró hacia Mugi.- ¿Para qué era que querías vernos?

.- Pues, verán.- comenzó a explicar Mugi.- No sabemos si podrán regresar a donde pertenecen, así que mientras estén aquí necesitarán adaptarse.- Entonces sacó de su bolsa unos papeles y se los dio a los chicos.- Con esos papeles son con los que vivirán a quí, ya están inscritos en la escuela Mokuzaihyouji, Donde también encontré un puesto de profesor de música a Sako-sensei. Está cerca de Sakuragaoka para que podamos reunirnos después de clases.

Todos miraban sus papeles intrigados, había actas de nacimiento, credenciales, certificados de primaria y secundaria; y, en el caso de Sako, licencia de conducir, identificación y diplomas de la universidad.

.- ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?- Preguntó Mikio.

.- Pedí ayuda a unos conocidos de mi padre.- Respondió.- Ah, y el lunes es su primer día.

.- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a divertirnos?- sugirió Ritsu muy entusiasmada.

.- ¡Sí!- Exclamaron todos mientras comenzaban a caminar y a discutir sobre que iban a hacer.

\- - Ubicación desconocida, Sábado, 6:00pm - -

Una figura masculina con una bata de laboratorio caminaba en un pasillo con paredes, suelo y techo de metal, llegando al final a una puerta sellada que tenía escrito ED-00 en letras grandes, puso una mano en un lector a un lado de la puerta y esta se abrió. Él entró a la habitación, adentro, había un gran tubo de cristal que decía ED-01 con un gran espejo rojo adentro, a la derecha de este había otro tubo idéntico con letras que decían ED-02 con un espejo azul de las mismas proporciones y, por último, otro tubo de cristal con las letras ED-03 que estaba vacío.

.- Pronto.- Dijo para sí mismo contemplando los espejos.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo dando paso a una figura femenina con una bata de laboratorio.

.- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó él.

.- Si.- Respondió ella.

.- ¿Buenas o malas noticias?

.- Ambas.

.- ¿Las buenas?

.- Terminé de analizar la energía en Japón limitando los resultados a una ciudad, lo registraré como el "sexto evento" y volaramos para allá mañana.

.- ¿Y las malas?

.- La energía está muy inestable, y debido a su naturaleza impredecible no sabemos qué efectos pueda causar.

Él suspiró.- Que interesante forma de regresar a nuestro país ¿no crees?


	3. Los acosadores

Era lunes, el primer día de la semana y en todas partes de la ciudad había gente presionando el botón de apagado en sus alarmas y despertando para ir a la escuela, al trabajo, o simplemente porque tenían algún compromiso temprano. En la casa de los Hirasawa un chico y una chica recién habían despertado y se alistaban para comenzar el día.

— ¿Cómo lograron convencernos de dejarlos hacer esto de nuevo?— Dijo Fuji. Lo primero que vio al bajar las escaleras fue a su hermano y Yui dormidos en medio de la estancia abrazando sus guitarras y con restos de helado de fresa alrededor de ellos. Había bajado a decirles que se fueran a sus habitaciones tres veces durante la noche y, de algún modo, terminaron sin hacer caso una sola vez.

— No lo sé, y creo que ellos tampoco. — Dijo Ui caminando hacia su hermana. — Yui, despierta. — Le dijo mientras la movía ligeramente.

Yui bostezó y abrió sus ojos lentamente. — Buenos días Ui. — Dijo estirándose perezosamente.

Fuji no tenía la paciencia suficiente para algo como eso. Sabía que solo había una forma de despertar a su hermano. — ¡Despierta! — Gritó junto al oído de su hermano.

— ¡Estoy despierto! — Dijo Yuki levantándose apuradamente.

— Prepárense para la escuela. — Ui y Fuji dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se dirigían a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Yui y Yuki rápidamente se cambiaron y se pusieron sus uniformes escolares, ella vestía su uniforme de Sakuragaoka y él usaba su nuevo uniforme, el cual consistía en pantalones grises, camisa blanca y corbata y saco verde oscuro.

Comieron su desayuno tranquilamente y se fueron para la escuela. Una cuadra antes de llegar a la escuela de las chicas, los chicos tomaron otra dirección y caminaron un par de minutos hasta que alcanzaron su nueva escuela, la preparatoria Mokuzaihyouji. Se encontraron con sus amigos en la entrada y entraron en la escuela. Parecía un simple edifico viejo desde afuera, pero en el interior se veía muy elegante con largos pasillos muy bien decorados llenos de estudiantes. Los más jóvenes se quedaron en el primer piso y se dirigieron a su salón, mientras que los mayores subieron al segundo piso.

— Chicos, ¿Cuál era nuestra clase? — Preguntó Yuki mirando alrededor sin saber a dónde ir.

— Déjame ver — Dijo Mikio sacando una hoja de papel de su bolsillo y leyéndolo. — Clase 3C— Entonces la campana sonó indicando el inicio de las clases. — Parece que se nos hace tarde. — Comentó remarcando lo obvio.

Se dirigieron a la clase indicada y entraron en el salón. Todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, habiendo cuatro espacios vacios en la esquina del salón, posiblemente para los chicos nuevos. Los cuatro tomaron asiento mientras el primer maestro del día entraba en el salón.

— Buenos días, mi nombre es Yamanaka Sako. Seré su nuevo maestro de música. — Dijo mientras observaba a sus estudiantes.

* * *

Un hombre alto con cabello castaño y ojos verdes caminaba por el aeropuerto cargando equipaje, siendo seguido por una mujer de cabello largo con características similares que revisaba una tablet.

— Me alegra que hayamos dejado ese pedazo de hielo. Se siente mucho mejor estar en casa, ¿no crees?

— Si, así es. — Dijo ella sin quitar su vista de la tablet y de repente dejó de caminar.

— ¿Encontraste algo? — Él preguntó.

— Eso creo. Pero no estoy segura. — Contestó ella. — Ahora que estamos más cerca las lecturas parecen estar más claras, pero no parecen ser como esperaba.

— Claro que no son como esperabas. Sabes que este tipo de energía es muy impredecible y errática; no hay forma de que podamos predecir su comportamiento de forma exacta.

— Lo sé, solo me parece extraño el que su radio cambie aleatoriamente de vez en cuando. — Dijo ella preocupada.

— Cálmate, también parecía extraño que el sexto evento pasara tan pronto, pero estamos aquí investigando sobre él.

— Lo sé, pero solo observa esto. — La mujer le mostró la pantalla a él.

— ¿uh? — Observó el dispositivo unos cuantos segundos. — La energía está concentrada en un punto relativamente pequeño.

— Si, ahora mira las lecturas de hace cinco minutos. — Dijo ella haciendo click en la pantalla.

— Oh, ya veo, el radio es mucho más grande aquí. Pero ese cambio repentino también puede ayudarnos a rastrear al producto del evento más rápido.

— ¿No estás preocupado por el comportamiento de la energía?

— Claro que lo estoy, pero la prioridad ahora es buscar el producto del sexto evento.

—…— Ella asintió con la cabeza y los dos siguieron caminando, dirigiéndose hacia su hotel.

* * *

Las clases se dieron por terminadas en la preparatoria Mokuzaihyouji con el sonido de la última campana del día y los estudiantes se iban de la escuela, quedándose atrás los que tenían actividades de club. Había siete estudiantes y un maestro que no podían quedarse aunque quisiesen hacerlo.

— Hey, Rikku, ¿quieres quedarte a ver nuestro club? — Preguntó un chico parado en la puerta de un aula en su camino a la salida de la escuela.

— Lo siento, no me puedo quedar. — Respondió mientras seguía caminando y salía de la escuela.

— ¡A divertirnos! — Exclamó Yuki mientras caminaba por la calle que lo llevaría a Sakuragaoka.

Del otro lado de la calle, dos hombres con gafas oscuras estaban sentados en una banca con una mujer pelirroja que también usaba unas gafas similares. Los tres extraños miraban detenidamente a los chicos mientras caminaban despreocupadamente.

— Esos son los que buscamos. — Dijo uno de los hombres mientras ponía su mano en un lado de sus gafas.

— Tengo mi arma lista. — Comentó el otro hombre — Vamos. — Dijo mientras se levantaba.

— Idiotas. — Les regañó la mujer mientras los jalaba de vuelta a la banca.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué ocurre? Estaban a punto de cometer un fracaso y revelar nuestra operación.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Ya se te olvidó que estamos buscando a unas  _niñas_? — La mujer dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

— Pero… el rastreador de ADN-

— No es 100% exacto.

— ¿Y si son niñas disfrazadas?

Él tenía un punto, ella ya había sido engañada antes de formas similares. Llevó su mano derecha a sus gafas y habló. — Definitivamente son chicos. — Dijo estando completamente segura de ello.

— Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

— Lo mismo que hicimos ayer, regresar y reportar nuestros resultados.

Los acechadores siguieron sentados en la banca observando cómo los chicos se alejaban.

— ¿No creen que esos se ven raros? — Rikku comentó al notar a los acosadores. Los demás decidieron ignorarlos al ver que no se movían de la posición en la que estaban. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a Sakuragaoka. Diciendo que eran familia de las estudiantes de ahí, lo cual no era muy difícil de probar, se les permitió la entrada. Caminaron por la ya conocida escuela y se dirigieron al salón de música. Adentro, estaba el club de música ligera, junto con Ui, Jun y Sawako. Caminaron dentro y se prepararon para su práctica, que en realidad consistía en beber té y comer dulces. De repente, dos personas entraron en el aula y se quedaron viendo a los estudiantes.

— ¿Uh? ¿Son maestros? — Preguntó Ritsu.

— No lo son. — Respondió Sawako rápidamente. — A no ser que sean nuevos maestros.

— No somos maestros. — La mujer sosteniendo una tablet habló.

— Solo estamos aquí para revisar el "sexto evento."— Dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar mientras miraba a los chicos uno por uno.

— ¿Sexto evento? — Preguntaron todos con una mirada confusa como si un gran signo de interrogación apareciera sobre sus cabezas.

— Tenemos mucho que explicar. — Dijo sonriendo el hombre de ojos verdes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la ciudad una mujer pelirroja entraba en una habitación oscura.

— ¿Encontraste algo? — Una voz fue oída haciendo esta pregunta.

— No, el resultado fue el mismo de antes. — Respondió la mujer.

La persona desconocida dejó salir un pequeño gruñido. — ¿De nuevo?

— Si, Parece que nuestros rastreadores de ADN están rotos, nos llevan con unos niños raros en vez de guiarnos hacia nuestros objetivos.

Entonces el sonido de una mano golpeando fuertemente la mesa se oyó en la habitación.

— ¿Algo está mal? — Preguntó la mujer.

— Si. — La voz respondió. — Todo lo que haces lo está.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: "Los científicos de la nada"


	4. Los científicos de la nada

— ¿Cómo saben eso? — Exclamó Rikku.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Preguntó Yuki curioso.

— ¿Cómo entraron en la escuela? — Dijo Sawako.

— No se preocupen, les explicaremos. — Dijo el hombre — Es una larga historia.

— ¿Por qué no se sientan? — Mikio dijo haciendo un ademán para dirigirlos a un par de sillas vacías.

— Gracias. — La mujer dijo mientras se sentaba. Muji puso un par de tazas de té en frente de las personas y se alejó. Todos les miraban esperando a que dijeran algo. Parecían saber cosas muy importantes y tenían que prestar mucha atención a lo que dijeran. El hombre notó como lo observaban impacientemente, tomó un sorbo de té, aclaró su garganta y prosiguió a explicar.

— Pues, trataré de explicarlo lo más simple que se pueda. Somos científicos, trabajamos investigando los asuntos relacionados a los universos múltiples. Soy Miyahara Kaoru.

— Y yo soy Miyahara Kaori, su esposa. — Dijo la mujer junto a él. Los dos se parecían mucho, su cabello, ojos, y características faciales eran casi idénticas, uno pensaría que son hermanos si no fuera por las últimas dos palabras que agregó. — Hemos venido a este lugar porque se detectó una actividad de energía muy inusual.

— El espejo… — Azuma dijo inconscientemente.

— Si — Kaori afirmó — Ustedes causaron, no, ustedes  _son_  el "sexto evento."

— ¿Qué es ese sexto evento? — Preguntó Mikio mirando hacia otro lado.

— Es un acontecimiento muy importante, solo ha habido otros cinco sucesos comparables a este.

— No entiendo.

— Supongo que lo explicaremos lentamente desde el principio.

— Si, — Kaoru habló — Comenzaré hablando sobre los "ED", los "Espejos del Destino", son tres espejos que se supuestamente son objetos místicos, activados por algún patrón o código que desconocemos, y después de ser usados desaparecen y van a algún otro lugar, aún no sabemos si siempre es el mismo lugar o si esto es aleatorio, pero lo segundo parece ser más correcto. — Kaoru guardó silencio por un par de segundos y entonces su esposa habló.

— El que llamamos "ED-01" debería permitirte moverte a través del espacio a tu voluntad. Podrías estar aquí y en el siguiente momento estarías en un planeta distante en el otro lado del universo. — La científica paró un momento y mojó sus labios con té antes de proseguir explicando a las personas que la miraban a ella y a su esposo algo con algo de asombro. — Luego, está el segundo espejo, el "ED-02", que te permite viajar por el tiempo. Sean cinco segundos, diez millones de años, al pasado o al futuro, no hay límite. El único problema es el mismo que aplica para los tres espejos, como una vez usado desaparece, no hay forma de regresar.

Los científicos miraron a las personas escuchándoles. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, y los chicos, que estaban atorados en este mundo, probablemente lo estaban aún más. Las palabras "no hay forma de regresar" estaban atoradas en sus mentes, eso significaba que tendrían que quedarse en este mundo por el resto de sus vidas, que su mundo estaba fuera de su alcance.

Los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kaoru — Y, por último, el "ED-03", que es para viajar entre los diferentes universos. Los primeros dos espejos ya fueron encontrados, pero llevábamos más de quince años sin saber nada del ED-03 hasta que el sexto evento ocurrió.

Los chicos se calmaron un poco, si los otros dos espejos habían sido encontrados entonces habría al menos una oportunidad para que ellos pudieran volver a su hogar, aún si tenían que esperar, saber que había tal posibilidad los tranquilizaba mucho. Sin embargo, varios de ellos aún tenían cosas que querían preguntar, la primera en hablar fue Jun.

— ¿Cómo que "universo _s_ "? Creía que el universo era todo lo que existía.

Al parecer, ellos venían preparados para la pregunta porque la respuesta fue muy rápida — Bien, esto será algo largo, pero lo explicaré lo mejor que pueda — Dijo Kaori — Se cree que desde que el universo comenzó a existir algo que llamamos la "división de universos alternos" comenzó. Cada acción en este, nuestro universo, causa una reacción en el pasado, lo cual puede ser explicado con varias teorías que no entenderían y no tengo permitido mencionar. Esos cambios causan diferentes resultados, aún en lo más mínimo, y crean una nueva línea temporal, un universo diferente, en el cual más acciones y reacciones crean más universos, y ese proceso se ha repetido desde el inicio de todo. Podría haber universos en los que la única diferencia del nuestro es la posición de un átomo, tanto como podría haber algunos en los que este planeta ni siquiera existe.

— Si, las posibilidades son infinitas — Dijo Kaoru — En otros universos podrían vivir en América, ser guerreras antiguas, estar involucradas en una conspiración con robots, dominar el mundo, ser matadas en un apocalipsis zombi, ser monstruos como vampiros o fantasmas, o solo ser chicos. — Dijo haciendo un ademán hacia los estudiantes masculinos mientras mencionaba el último ejemplo.

— Um… ¿Qué? — Dijeron Yui y Yuki al mismo tiempo inclinando sus cabezas. No es que no pudieran entender lo que dijeron, es que la explicación era muy larga y, de algún modo, se distrajeron con un par de rebanadas de pastel y solo oyeron la mitad de lo que les dijeron.

Kaoru suspiró y resumió todo en una oración fácil de entender — Hay infinitos universos donde todo es posible.

Si los científicos habían pensado que no había más preguntas, habría sido un error, porque Azusa habló haciendo una corta, pero importante pregunta.

— ¿Qué son esos eventos que mencionaron antes?

— Pues, — dijo Kaoru — algunos son información clasificada, no creo que a nuestros jefes les gustaría si la gente supiera de lo que pasó con el ED-01 en Cher-

Kaori rápidamente interrumpió — Pero, podemos hablar sobre el quinto evento.

Azusa encontró algo extraño el que solo pudieran hablar sobre uno de ellos, específicamente al que pasó antes de sus contrapartes masculinas. ¿Había algo especial sobre él? — ¿Por qué pueden hablar sobre ese y no de los otros? — Preguntó.

— Es porque esos son información muy importante. Pero el quinto no es algo que realmente impor- ¡Ouch! — Kaoru dijo, pero fue interrumpido cuando su esposa le dio un codazo.

— De hecho — Kaoru dijo — El quinto evento está justo aquí — Dijo señalándose a sí misma con su dedo.

— ¿Qué? — Todos exclamaron sorprendidos.

— Si, vine aquí cuando activé el ED-03 por accidente hace quince años. De acuerdo a las lecturas, vengo del mismo universo que esos chicos.

— ¿Eso significa que te casaste contigo? — Preguntó Yui inocentemente

— Podría decirse que sí, pero no importa — Kaori quería cambiar de tema antes de que a alguien se le ocurriese burlarse de su matrimonio con 'ella misma', varios compañeros de trabajo la molestaban por eso y no quería que pasara otra vez. — Como sea, necesitamos de su ayuda.

— ¿Nuestra ayuda? — Preguntaron todos simultáneamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, una mujer pelirroja hablaba con un hombre. Ella tenía puestos lentes oscuros que estaban cerrados en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, de manera que no se podían quitar fácilmente. El hombre era un pelinegro de aproximadamente 29 años y tenía el mismo accesorio en su rostro, esas gafas habían probado ser muy útiles desde que llegaron a este mundo, ya que no solo eran unas gafas normales, sino las Spy-glasses, un dispositivo de alta tecnología que tenía muchas funciones.

— Profesor Valentine, ¿cuáles son nuestras órdenes? — Le preguntó ella. Valentine era actual mente la persona con mayor rango en su organización, ya que su jefe no pudo escapar a este lugar con ellos debido a la intervención de ciertas personas no muy queridas por ellos.

— Ve y tráelos, Anyone — Dijo el profesor. 'Anyone' era su nombre clave en W?, su organización. Ella y sus dos compañeros, que responden a los nombres clave 'some1' y 'someone2', fueron las únicas personas que lograron escapar junto con Valentine de la prisión en la que estaban encerrados y llegar a este extraño mundo.

Ellos llevaron a cabo un escape muy arriesgado y peligroso para llegar a este universo. En ese lugar, Valentine siempre había tenido un último recurso para escapar de esa cárcel, pero si fallaba tendrían que pudrirse ahí por el resto de sus vidas, así que tenía que esperar a que el momento indicado llegara. Fue hace unos cuantos días, él notó que algo extraño estaba pasando. Con el único dispositivo que pudo llevar con él y mantenerlo oculto de los guardias, un pequeño reloj con una pantalla pequeña y algunas aplicaciones, detectó una lectura inusual de energía y, usando las cámaras que tenía por la ciudad, notó una extraña puerta similar a un portal. Entonces comenzó con su plan de escape, reactivó las gafas de todos y usó el conocimiento del lugar que había reunido para liberarse a él mismo y a todos los miembros de W?. Lograron vencer a todos los guardias y llegar a su destino. Todo iba perfecto hasta que las agentes K-ON aparecieron. Casi todos los miembros de W? fueron capturados de nuevo y solo cuatro pudieron escapar. Por suerte para ellos el portal se cerró apenas cruzaron y las chicas de K-ON no pudieron seguirlos.

El grupo de agentes que opera bajo el nombre K-ON eran los responsables de que los de W? hubieran sido atrapados y encarcelados. Hace unos meses, cinco niñas de preparatoria habían derrotado a la más poderosa y peligrosa organización criminal en cuestión de días, cuando Omega, una de las más grandes agencias internacionales había estado años intentándolo. Ahora, estaban solos en un nuevo universo donde, al parecer, W? ni siquiera existía. Pero Velentine estaba consciente de la existencia de otras personas y les encontraría.

— Anyone, — El profesor dijo a la mujer que se daba la vuelta lista para irse y cumplir su misión — recuerda cuidar bien tus gafas, si algo les ocurre será muy difícil conseguir unas nuevas en este lugar.

Anyone dejó el lugar rápidamente, lista para decirle a sus compañeros que irían con ella a cazar a sus más grandes enemigos.

* * *

De vuelta con el Club de música Ligera, los científicos daban los últimos detalles de lo que estaban pidiendo.

— Y así, básicamente, solo tienen que aceptar el trabajar con nosotros y hacer lo que les digamos — Kaoru dijo.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso? — Ritsu replicó con una mirada algo enojada.

— Porque cualquier cosa que el sexto evento cause será su culpa.

— ¿Y? Es su trabajo, no el nuestro — Rikku dijo dándose la vuelta para irse — así que, adiós.

— ¿Mencione que tenemos permitido meterlos a una caja y convertirlos en experimentos de nuestro laboratorio?

— ¿Qué? — Rikku se detuvo y se giró hacia los científicos.

— Si — Dijo Kaori — Ustedes tienen que ayudarnos y hay dos maneras para ello, hacer lo que decimos o ser encerrados en una caja por el resto de sus vidas mientras experimentamos con ustedes.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos y algo asustados por el pensamiento de estar encerrados en una apretada caja con montones de dispositivos extraños, siendo revisados por cientos de científicos aterradores, incluso la disección pasó por las mentes de algunos.

— O-okay, los ayudaremos, ¿verdad? — Rikku dijo, y todos asintieron.

Después de esa situación incómoda todos notaron que ya era tarde al notar que estaba atardeciendo y debían irse a casa. Después de bajar las escaleras salieron de la escuela, donde se encontraron con tres personas que parecían estar esperándolos.

Anyone se sintió muy enojada al ver de nuevo los rostros de las chicas que la habían humillado y la habían puesto en una celda. Sabía que estas no eran las mismas chicas de aquella vez; ellas la atacarían al momento si así fuera, pero esta vez solo se quedaban ahí paradas con miradas confundidas en sus caras. Notó que también estaban allí los chicos de antes, que, por sus apariencias, bien podrían ser los hermanos de las agentes K-ON. También había dos personas que no podía relacionar con nadie que conociera, pero eso no importaba, ya había encontrado a quienes buscaba.

— Disculpen, ¿están buscando a alguien? — Dijo Azusa.

Anyone sonrió — Si — Dijo sacando un arma — A ustedes.


	5. 5: en esta prisión

En medio de un lugar, se podía oír una voz masculina.

—No entiendo cómo es que esto está pasando.

Quien dijo esto era alguien, o algo, de figura humanoide. Se veía como una silueta humana, completamente negro. No había facciones como cabello, cara o uñas, pero tenía brazos, piernas, cuerpo y cabeza. Podría ser llamado un humano, aunque sería mejor descrito como una sombra. Estaba rodeado por una energía brillante que se asemejaba a un aura que brillaba alrededor de él, y hacía su cuerpo negro resaltar más.

Todo estaba obscuro en ese lugar. Si no fuera por su «aura», su cuerpo negro no se notaría en la obscuridad. Miró a su alrededor para ver lo que había estado mirando durante un tiempo realmente largo. En lo obscuro, había lo que solo podía ser descrito como 'tubos de luz'. Arriba, a la izquierda, a la derecha, y abajo, los tubos se extendían y se dividían, creando separaciones con forma de rama cada cierto tiempo.

—La seguridad en esta ya debería de haberse activado. Se están acercando demasiado a ellos, y no deben hacerlo. Son solo  _míos._

Él estaba viendo uno de los tubos de luz, como se pudiera distinguir algo en él. Esa línea se había cruzado momentáneamente con otras antes, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sucedió, y las dos líneas presentaban movimientos erráticos tratando de estabilizarse, durante uno de esos movimientos se cruzó con otra línea, desestabilizándose aún más. Unos momentos atrás una nueva rama había brotado de la línea que él estaba observando. Esa rama era también muy importante, pues se había cruzado con un par de líneas que estaban haciendo un desastre hacia su izquierda, pero a él no le importaba en lo absoluto. La que podía afectarlo era la única que le preocupaba. Problemas en otros lugares no eran de su incumbencia.

—¿Por qué no se arregla?

Gruñó y trató de golpear algo, pero él era la única persona, o cosa, allí, completamente solo. Él suspiró.

—¿Por qué me tuvo que poner aquí?

La tristeza y la nostalgia comenzaron a venir a él mientras recordaba la única corta parte buena de su larga vida, antes de ser puesto en la «prisión» en la que se encontraba. Flotando allí sin fin, siendo privado de lo que se suponía fuera para él, todo solo porque quería perfección. Su padre, que lo había hecho muy feliz durante su infancia, también era quién le había causado tanta tristeza y desesperación.

— _Yo_  tenía razón. El era solo un viejo terco y tonto.

Para él, su padre nunca lo comprendió. «Ya lo entenderás algún día», el viejo solía decir mientras pulía su espejo. Pero él pensaba que su padre era quien no lo comprendía.

—Tan pronto como tenga la oportunidad de hacer algo, lo hare. Demandaré lo que es  _mío._

Entonces observó las líneas durante algo de tiempo, como lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo. Pero esta vez notó algo diferente, algo que lo hizo reír, y reír, por lo que sería un tiempo algo largo para nosotros, pero solo un momento para él.


End file.
